His Drugs Your Love
by TheRealKira
Summary: Your name is Tavros. Your at a new school once again; but this time you've met someone who pulls you out of your shell. His name is Gamzee. He's a little older then you but he's also like no one else you've ever met. Sadstuck! Humanstuck!


Your name is Tavros Nitram and you really don't want to be here right now. Your family has moved, again, and your starting at a new school. Your hoping to go another year without being noticed by anyone; but considering how the desks in your homeroom class were arranged in pairs, you didn't think that would be possible. Someone sits down next to you. You can feel their eyes staring into you but you refuse to look up.

"You must be the motherfucking new kid" The person sitting next to you says. He has a hoarse sounding voice.

You continue to look down and nod.

"Your pretty shy aren't you? Can't you look up and let me see your face? I'm sure it's pretty motherfucking cute." He says

You blush but continue to look down.

"My name is Gamzee by the way. "

Suddenly you feel three fingers under your chin and your head is pulled up so you can look at him.

"Wow you are pretty motherfucking cute." Gamzee smiled. "What did you say your name was?" He asks. You take a good look aty his face and realize you can't really see it. His whole face is covered in grey and white clown makeup. He has black hair that seems to go in every direction, and he's wearing all black clothes.

"Tavros" you whisper.

"That's a pretty cute name. Do you want to sit with me at lunch today" he asks.

"Sure" You say with a soft smile. This is the first time anyone has wanted to sit with you at lunch. Maybe you'll actually make a friend for once. Gamzee seems pretty nice so you figure that maybe talking to some people won't be to bad, especially if it's just Gamzee.

The lunch bell rings and you quickly grab your stuff and hurry out of the classroom. You just had science honors and since Gamzee wasn't in that class you wanted to hurry to find his as quickly as you could before he went somewhere else. He told you he'll be waiting for you in the student parking lot but if you don't hurry he'll leave without you. So now you're rushing to the parking lot to find your new friend. You find him almost instantly, and notice he looks like he wants to kill someone.

"Come on." He growls heading in the direction of his car before you even reach him. You hurry to catch up and get in his car. It looks like a newer brand of car. Considering he was so young, you are kind of surprised that he has that new of a car. Gamzee starts the car before you even reach it and your scared he's going to leave without you. "Hurry up!" He yells. You climb into the car and wonder where he's taking you.

"Where are we going?" You ask.

"SHUT UP!" He yells. He speeds out of the parking lot barely paying attention to any of the other students.

When your far enough away from the school he pulls into an ally way and pulls out a pipe. You watch as he puts some green stuff in it and lights it. Gamzee takes a long drag from the pipe and exhales, causing the car to fill with smoke. You hate the smell of it but didn't want to open the window. Gamzee sees that you look uncomfortable and he holds the pipe out to you. "Want some?" He asks calmly.

You shake your head. Drugs were not really your thing and you had gym next. You were already slow enough at running, you didn't want to add in the fact that you were high.

"Suit yourself." He takes another puff from the pipe. "Sorry about earlier, this stuff keeps me sane. You do not want to be around me when I'm sober." He smiled.

"It's okay." you say. You don't really care about how he acted earlier you were used to it.

The two of you sit in silence until he puts the pipe away. You hated to admit it, but you were feeling a little dizzy. Maybe you were a little drugged up too.

"So," Gamzee said looking at you with a huge smile. "do you want to makeout?"

You feel as though you can't control your motions. One moment your sitting there in a bit of a daze, and the next your lips were against Gamzee's and your tongues were in a furious battle. You undo your seat belt and move on top of Gamzee. It's as though it's a;; a dream and your watching this happen; your not the kind of person who would be kissing a guy you just met. Truthfully you weren't even the kind of guy who'd be kissing a guy. Yet here you were, giving up your first kiss to Gamzee. His hands floated down your waist and one snaked down your pants. First he was just touching your butt, but soon he moved so he was touching your member.

Your eyes shoot open and you pull away, then slowly get off of his lap and get back into your seat. "We should get back to school" you mumble.

"Come on bro, we can skip last block and maybe have some motherfucking fun. I just have gym anyway. Unless you have something super important." He whispers into your ear.

You shake your head. "No, just gym as well. But it's my first day at school, my parents would kill me." you think about how they would act when you got home and could smell the weed on you. They would probably freak out ten times more over that then missing gym. Anyway they know how much you hate it.

Gamzee grabbed your shirt and pulled you back in for a kiss. "Come on, it'll be fun" he smirks. "I won't hurt you to much."

Something must be wrong with you today. You instantly agree to it, your not sure if you really want to or if it's just the drugs talking.

Gamzee moves his seat down so it's almost flat and you climb back on top of him. Almost seconds later your both stripped down to nothing but your boxers in a mad furry of hands touching each other and tongue battles. He moves his hand into the front of your boxers and this time instead of pulling away you moan. you dig your nails into his shoulders and start attacking his neck marking him yours.

Gamzee's hand is now moving faster on your member and you can feel your release coming. You try to hold on for a little longer not wanting to seem weak to someone obviously more experienced at this then you.

You lick his neck and softly dig your teeth into it. You think you hear him moan a bit but your not to sure. You mentally picture Gamzee moaning in pleasure, begging you for more, totally at your mercy and you smirk a bit at the thought.

His hand is moving like lightning. You let out a deep moan as and pulled away from his neck. "Gamzeeeee." You moan as you reach your climax.

He pulls his hand out of you boxer shorts then pulls them off you, followed by his own. Gamzee reaches over to the glove compartment and pulls out a small bottle of lubricant. It sinks in that he has probably down this many other times with many other people and you are just another quick fuck.

"Don't worry." He says as if reading your mind. "I've only ever done it with my ex, and we broke up like a month ago. I was just to lazy to ever take it out." As he speaks he's applying the lubricant. He slowly moved one of his fingers to your entrance, and put it in. Your whole body jerks a bit in pain but you try to control it as best as you can. Another finger enters you and he starts scissoring.

Open

Close

Open

Close

You take deep breaths in and out trying to get used to the feeling. Eventually your breathing isn't as forced and you get used to the steady rhythm. You smile at Gamzee allowing him to continue. He pulls out his fingers, and gives you a stern look "Are you ready?" He asks

You bite your lip, then nod. He takes you by the waist, and moves you so your laying down. You close your eyes and feel a sharp pain in your rear end.

You rest your forehead on his shoulder and breath heavily.

It hurts.

Damn it hurts!

You feel as though your insides are being torn out, but yet...it feels good.

He's thrusting a bit faster now, his hands are now on your waist holding you still. He moves one hand to your member and strokes it. You are positive that you hear a deep moan come out of the older boy, and you try hard not to smile at the fact he actually is at your mercy.

By now Gamzee's moaning, and so are you. You love the feel of him hitting your prostate. It's a feeling you've never in your dreams even thought about. But you love it.

Your panting and so is Gamzee. "Tavros!" he cried as he climaxed into you. After not to much longer, you reach your release too.

He pants and kisses your neck. You half expect him to tell him he loves you, but he doesn't. You don't love him either you hardly know him and for some stupid reason you gave him your virginity.

"Do you believe in miricles?" He whispers into your ear.

You nod once. "Why?"

"Because I believe it's a motherfucking miricle that I met you." He kisses you softly, "and I think I love you."


End file.
